


Dawn's Worship

by blazingArtist (orphan_account), catwanmushi (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blazingArtist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/catwanmushi
Summary: I got a request to do Owainigo morning sex where they're both trans males, and because I haven't written a proper drabble in forever, I figured why not. It's sort of meant to be soft and like... the least graphic porn in the history of ever.Anyway, it's really short, but I hope people enjoy it! I know it might come off as a little strange to have a drabble with Owain that doesn't have any... actual dialogue, but I thought that was more fitting for the slow, sleepy, vaguely hazy feel that it's meant to give.





	

It’s slow and soft, waking up. Green eyes are bleary, not so vibrant and full of excitement, and it’s more out of habit than anything else that he presses in to spread kisses along dark, freckled features. It’s second-nature to assume that Inigo’s in bed with him, curled up in his warmth by now, and the routine is only ever broken when it turns out that his love stayed over with another.

This morning isn’t like that, though. No, it’s a warm haze of soft kisses that are eventually returned, neither very precise or perfect about the actions. It’s all gentle, though. When tongues inevitably slide together, they’re both drowning in subtle sensation. Hands finally start to tug at the waistband of sweatpants and boxers, and then Owain’s lips are at Inigo’s throat to, wordlessly, say that yes, they can do this.

It’s so slow, and at any other time of day, such actions would be near agonizing. Owain would be too anxious to allow for this, wanting to rush through the act so that it could be over and done with. Now, though, with sleep still addling both their thoughts, it’s fine. He’s comfortable, and a shiver shoots through him as fingertips rub at sensitive skin. He doesn’t remember when his love fully undresses, either, nor does it register until the hand leaves his slick skin. There’s a thigh between Inigo’s legs then, rubbing against soft wetness and bringing out little whines just for him.

He loves it. He’ll easily admit to loving this, but never as much as he loves _Inigo._ This isn’t something Owain would ever indulge in with another, and it’s barely a whisper when he confesses his undying adoration for him.

It’s almost hard to register if he even said it at all, or if Inigo heard him. It’s only when he shivers and mutters about how he loves him, too, that Owain knows they were whispered into the heated air at all, as opposed to merely mulled over.

Agony, he decides slowly, is having to pull away from his beautiful love, hands scrambling around for hard silicone and a harness. Only practice makes it easier to fasten to his muscled frame, truly a blessing after many attempts to pleasure his everything.

His everything that’s sprawled out in the sheets of their bed, panting as hands reach out for his love, fingers wiggling in the hopes of further enticing him. Breath is yet bated over the sight, pink hair mussed up from sleep and kisses, freckles dusted over with even more pink that reaches up to ears and down to shoulders…

He wants this. Wants his boyfriend far more than he wants any other, despite the open nature of their relationship, and soon bodies are entwined. Inigo’s moaning open mouthed, silent pleading never quite reaching his love’s ears as the dildo drags against his inner walls.

It never really picks up speed, either, instead just the gentlest push and pull as hips rub up to meet slow thrusts, little moans and whines lost as lips sloppily brush together in heated air. Neither is in a rush to get off, instead simply losing themselves to sensation and each other.

It’s not until Inigo is whining into his ear and trying to push away that he even realizes his love has gotten off, that gentle rubbing has made him oversensitive—it’s only then that Owain pulls away, hands fumbling to take off the strap-on so that he can collapse into soft warmth again.

A contented sigh tickles at Inigo’s throat as his hands brush through blond hair, soft and soothing. This is all he needs in return for making his love feel good. It’s all he’ll ever need, truly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'm generally always open to requests (even if they go against my own hcs, because I need more practice with that), though I won't be accepting any new ones until after I finish a fic trade with another friend and giveaway gifts during winter break.


End file.
